


Dominant Omega - Submissive Alpha

by sunshine (sunshinepiveh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fisting, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Dominant Derek Hale, Impact Play, Knotting, M/M, Omega Derek Hale, Orgasm Control, Riding Crops, Rimming, Submissive Stiles Stilinski, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepiveh/pseuds/sunshine
Summary: Derek, a dominant omega, controls Stiles, his submissive alpha.





	Dominant Omega - Submissive Alpha

Stiles writhed in the sturdy straps that held his wrists and ankles to the bed, his face streaming with tears. The straps were strong, as they needed to be to hold an alpha. He thrust his hips again, desperate for relief, as his cock weighed heavily between his legs.

"Look at you," Derek said. "Such an alpha slut. Look at that _thing_ between your legs," he said, teasing him by lightly trailing the riding crop over his reddened skin. Stiles flinched and closed his eyes to the humiliation. "What is it even good for?" Stiles felt his cheeks heat. He knew Derek loved that _thing_ between his legs, but hearing Derek speak about it like that never failed to get him hot.

"Please," he begged.

"Please what?"

"Please, Sir," Stiles said. "Let me?"

Derek tapped the leather sharply on the obscene, drooling head of Stiles' cock three times in quick succession, and Stiles mewled in pain as he writhed in his bonds. "You'll have to be more specific than that,  sweet  boy."

"Please, Sir, let me have s o me relief. I don't, I can't," he stuttered, eyes shut against his overwhelming  _want_ . His pelvis thrust into the air again, his cock thick and darkening toward purple with need. Very little of its colour came from Derek's harsh treatment. Derek thwacked his tender balls a few times with the riding crop and Stiles let out another pained sob, twitching his thighs against the onslaught, but the bondage held him open and vulnerable for his Sir.

"Such a needy slut," Derek said. "Hormone fuelled  a lphas don't get to just come whenever they want to," he reminded Stiles. "Otherwise they'd never get anything done."

"Yes, Sir," Stiles agreed, his voice thick with desperation. Hormones were certainly clouding his judgement now. He could smell the sweet omega slick that dripped from Derek's hole, but Derek maintained total control over his libido. How the hell did he do it? Perhaps the soft, omega cock, and barely-there balls between Derek's legs contributed. Unlike Stiles' monstrosity, Derek's package was neat and trim, and Stiles' mouth watered thinking about sucking the whole of it, cock and balls together, into his mouth. 

Unlike Stiles, Derek rarely even chubbed. It was unusual for an omega to get an erection at all. They remained soft and sensual, unlike alphas whose cocks loudly demanded attention, throbbing and thrusting from between the legs like a growth. Of course, that didn't stop Derek from enjoying Stiles' mouth on his cock and balls. He'd spend hours sighing at the feel of Stiles' tongue and mouth on him as he laved Derek's soft flesh worshipfully, applying just the right amount of suction to bring Derek cresting over wave after gentle wave of orgasms.

"I'll tell you what," Derek told him, peppering his cock and balls with sharp little swats of the crop as he spoke, almost idly, like hurting him was an afterthought. "I'll put the ring on you, and enjoy myself first," Derek proposed. "Then I'll help you have one big one, and we'll get your cage so you don't have that big thing bothering you any more. How does that sound, sweet boy?"

Stiles  heaved a shuddering breath in relief as he nodded. "Yes! Yes, please, Sir. Please let me."

"Only after I'm satisfied," Derek reminded him. After all, it was one of the few things an alpha's cock was good for, satisfying  an omega's wet and pliant hole. Stiles could only wish he had such a yielding and wet hole like  Derek . His own was tightly furled and dry. It required so much lube and  long minutes of work for Derek to get his fist in it, though that was Derek's preferred way to milk his large and swollen prostate of pent up fluids.

Derek attached the cock ring around the base of Stiles' cock and balls, the tight leather biting into his flesh and cutting off any path for him to pop a knot and ejaculate. Then Derek straddled his thighs, and sunk down easily, taking the whole monstrous cock into his pliant hole with a satisfied sigh. He ground down on Stiles cock at full penetration and moaned softly as his eyes fluttered shut. "So good," he whispered. "My good boy."

Stiles' chest filled with warmth at the praise, even as his cock throbbed needily in Derek's hole. He watched, enraptured, as Derek raised and lowered himself, chin tilted back, as he took his pleasure. Stiles' hips tried to twitch up, but again he was bound far too tightly for his libido to get the better of him. Derek preferred to work himself slowly, gently, building to the heigh t of his pleasure at just the right angle and speed. He reached between his legs as he fucked himself back onto Stiles, and rubbed his fingers gently over his flaccid cock and hummed contentedly. 

It seemed to go on for eons, and Stiles felt as if his balls were about to burst, but Derek finally pressed himself back firmly as his hole clenched  rhythmically around Stiles' cock. He groaned, and his flaccid penis dribbled a bit of clear fluid down onto Stiles' stomach as he released. Then his eyes fluttered open as he sat back, still impaled on Stiles as he caught his breath.

"Such a good boy for me," Derek praised, as Stiles struggled to regulate his own breathing. Derek pet his sweaty hair out of Stiles' face affectionately.

He lifted o f f Stiles' cock, leaving it wet and pulsing in the air, the breeze cool on his overheated flesh, and he shuffled forward over Stiles' head as he lowered his cock and balls into Stiles' mouth for him to gently suckle in Derek's afterglow. "That's it baby, clean me off. Help me cool down." Derek lowered himself to smother Stiles' face as he rested his tired thighs. 

Stiles hummed contentedly, mouth full of omega  package , soft and  yielding in his mouth. He swallowed  down  the saliva that built, lightly sucking Derek in the process for countless minutes. He almost could forget his own need, burning in his groin. Almost. When Derek was satisfied and had regained some energy, he lifted up and forward enough to plant his slick omega hole over Stiles' mouth next, and Stiles licked into him with a needy hum. The scent of him, the taste, was like an aphrodisiac. Another wash of slick filled his mouth as Derek trembled in another gentle orgasm and panted breathlessly above him.

Finally, at long last, Derek shuffled back between Stiles' bound legs, rubbing his thighs. "You've been a patient boy. Let's take care of this," he said, hefting Stiles' heavy, swollen sack. He reached for the bottle of lube, and thoroughly wet two of his fingers. He rubbed at Stiles' tightly puckered hole until it began to yield, then inserted one finger, and then two, stretching him methodically as usual. 

"You're always so tight for me, baby," Derek said as he patiently worked in a third finger. "Does Sir need to get you a plug?"

Stiles trembled at every devilish brush of Derek's fingers against his engorged prostate. "If Sir wants," he answered obediently, uncertain that a plug would help with his arousal. Quite the opposite.

Derek hummed consideringly but didn't answer, as he stead i ly worked Stiles open to add a fourth.  It seemed an eternity later that he finally had Stiles open enough to cone his fingers and press in his entire fist. Stiles mewled incoherently, drenched in sweat, his heart racing with his need to empty his balls. "There," Derek praised in satisfaction. "That's it. Good boy." He curled his fingers into a fist and gently rocked his hand in and out of Stiles' stretched hole, then ground his knuckles against the swollen prostate directly.

Then his free hand nimbly unsnapped the cock ring, and almost immediately Stiles popped his knot. He groaned at the sudden stabbing pain that came with the rush of it as it happened all too fast now that he'd been freed of his confines. 

"Shh, it's okay, baby," Derek soothed as his free hand gripped the knot and began to manipulate it with firm squeezes and strokes. "I've got you."

Stiles' thighs trembled, and after just a few more strokes both outside and in, his cock began to erupt cum like a volcano. It was prolific as his orgasm seemed unending and violent, his entire body shaking from the force of it as he grunted and groaned until his voice was raw. Derek worked him steadily as the minutes ticked by, buckets of ejaculate released and coating Derek's hand, his cock, his balls, his entire pelvis. It would be a hell of a mess to clean up; it always was.

By the end of it, Stiles was  entirely sapped of energy . He whimpered when Derek didn't immediately stop, fond l ing and stroking his wilting cock as it twitched feebly with no more to give, even as  Derek's fist continued to rock against his empty prostate. "Please," Stiles begged, his cock screaming with oversensitivity as Derek stroked over the sensitive head of it, then squeezed the delicate area that had once swelled with his knot. "No more. Please, Sir."

"Are you ready for your cage, sweetheart?" Derek asked him as he continued the post orgasmic torture. Gently. Lovingly.

"Please," Stiles agreed, begging for it now. "Please let me have the cage, Derek. I can't any more. I'm so sore." His eyes filled with fresh tears as he looked at his Sir beseechingly. 

"Alright. It's okay, Stiles. We'll cage it up so it won't bother you any more," he assured him. He pulled his fist free of Stiles' spread hole with a wet slurp, and wiped himself clean on the sheets. Then he reached for the soft, snug, silicone sheath that would hold Stiles' now limp and shrivelled cock tightly. Derek had to work to fit him inside, but it wasn't too tight. Just perfectly snug against his now completely flaccid member. There was no way for him to erect or even consider popping a knot with the cage in place, and Stiles sighed in relief at having it in place. No embarrassing boners at inopportune times. No distraction of his need weighing heavily between his legs. If he really got pent up, Derek would milk his prostate while he remained flaccid in his cage, until the next time Derek wanted to play with his erection. Until then, he'd satisfy Derek in other ways, with his mouth and his fingers in just the ways that Derek most liked.

"There you go, baby," Derek said as he patted Stiles lovingly on his bruised and thoroughly emptied sack.

"Thank you, Sir," Stiles said exhaustedly. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Rest now," Derek told him. "I'll get you cleaned up and comfortable." He was already reaching to release Stiles' ankles. "When you wake up, you can eat me out again until I'm satisfied."

Stiles smiled at the promise, and fell into an exhausted, though contented sleep.


End file.
